Ángeles en el cielo
by Sky TwiCullen
Summary: -No mami, no, es mi hermanita, no. La desesperación de una madre -Es mi hija, no, no le pueden hacer eso, no. Las palabras de su ángel -No lloles mami. La decisión más difícil de sus vidas ¿Dejarla o...?


**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**

** www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/ **

**.**

**Este OS es para Maariiee, Eve y Valentina, mujeres no saben como las "amodoro" y no se que haría sin ustedes.**

**.**

**Ángeles en el cielo**

**.**

**Summary:** —No mami, no, es mi hermanita, no. La desesperación de una madre: —Es mi hija, no, no le pueden hacer eso, no. Las palabras de su ángel: —No lloles mami. La decisión más difícil de sus vidas ¿Dejarla o…?

.

.

—Vamos nena, tú puedes. —Mi esposo estaba más nervioso que yo, pero este parto estaba durando más que cuando nació Logan. Parecía que la pequeña Melissa no quería salir de mi vientre, ya llevaba más de ocho horas tratando con la pequeña.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban di un empujón más y sentí como mi cuerpo era liberado, como si algo hubiera salido de mí. Y fue lo que pasó, pero no se escuchaba ningún lloriqueo, ni un llanto. Volteé a ver a Edward para saber qué pasaba, él era médico debía saberlo, tal vez no era ginecólogo pero era médico, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué mi bebé no llora?

Después de mis preguntas, todo pasó muy rápido… Médicos, enfermeras y ayudantes entraban y salían de la habitación. Una mujer se llevó a mi pequeñita y Edward no soltaba mi mano, al contrario, la apretaba más fuerte y gruesas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Yo estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Edward, carajo, contéstame… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué se llevaron a mi bebé?

Él seguía como en estado de shock, pero al escucharme salió de su ensoñación.

—Todo va a estar bien, mi amor, so-sólo no te preocupes…

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si hace menos de cinco minutos acabo de dar a luz a mi pequeñita y no está conmigo, como pasó con Logan? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —Mi voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras mis ojos se cerraban y las lágrimas de mi esposo caían por mi cara, mientras él me besaba.

—Duerme mi amor, estás cansada… Cuando despiertes te lo diré todo, descansa. Iré a ver a nuestra pequeña.

Me dejé ir al mundo oscuro, no quería, pero no podía luchar contra eso, era más fuerte que yo. A lo lejos sentía mucho movimiento, pero estaba demasiado cansada y me dejé ir.

.

.

_Una luz muy brillante se acercaba a mí. Estaba con mi Edward en nuestro prado, mientras la luz se hacía más y más brillante y Edward desaparecía__._

No, no te vayas, quédate, que la luz se aleje…

_A unos pocos metros de mí apareció una silueta, una mujer muy parecida a mi madre, mi mami. Edward ya no estaba conmigo, ahora sólo estábamos la luz y yo, la luz que se parecía a mi mamá._

—_Mi pequeña… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. —Su voz era demasiado sedosa, pero tranquilizadora. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé._

—_Ma-mami… _

_Los sollozos por no haberla visto durante 15 años eran desgarradores y ella sólo me consolaba. Nos sentamos en el pasto y recosté mi cabeza en su regazo, como cuando tenía 13 años, antes de que decidiera seguir los pasos de mi padre y acompañarlo cuando el autobús se estrelló contra su coche y murieron. Yo fui recogida por Jacob y Leah Black, los mejores amigos de mis padres y mis padres adoptivos._

_Pasó lo que me pareció una eternidad y levanté mi cara. Su cara era tal y como la recordaba: sus ojos azules, su pelo acaramelado y su hermosa sonrisa._

—_Mi bebé, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo… —Su voz se volvió llena de preocupación y de una pena terrible—. Mi pequeña bebé, tienes que ser muy fuerte, las cosas no siempre son de colores, recuerda que siempre hay matices y unos muy fuertes que se tienen que superar, cariño. Algunas veces tenemos que dejar ir lo que más queremos, son pruebas del destino. Amor, tienes que ser muy fuerte para lo que se avecina y yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti y de toda tu familia._

_Mamá empezó a llorar, me abrazó y besó la cabeza, mientras se paraba y desaparecía por entre los árboles frondosos del bosque, dejándome muy confundida._

.

.

Una luz enceguecedora me lastimaba los ojos, estaba desorientada, hasta que recordé que había dado a luz a mi pequeño ángel y todo lo que había pasado. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y volteé a los lados para ver en donde estaba mi Edward, lo encontré cuando sentí un pequeño apretón en mi brazo derecho.

Este no era mi Edward, el señor que estaba a mi lado había envejecido por lo menos unos 20 años… Él tenía unas ojeras que daban pena y sus ojos estaban nublados por una enorme tristeza y una pena terrible. Esa mirada me recordó el sueño que tuve, la mirada de mi madre.

Cuando mi esposo me vio a los ojos, un gemido desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y eso me alarmó mucho. Ya no estaba cansada y no me dolía nada, así que con todas mis fuerzas lo abracé y besé su cabeza. Cuando se calmó, finalmente, habló… pero me hubiese gustado que nunca lo hubiese hecho.

—Mi Be-bella, mi a-amor… tenemos que ser fuertes pequeña, estamos en esto juntos y juntos lo superaremos. —No entendía nada de lo que me decía—. Nu-nuestro an-angelito… —Pero calló, cuando entró mi suegro.

Su cara estaba igual que la de mi esposo, esto no era nada bueno.

—Carlisle… ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? ¿Por qué no está aquí, conmigo?

Los ojos de mi suegro empezaron a hacerse acuosos. No, esto no estaba bien, mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No, no… ¡NO! Díganme que no es verdad lo que pienso. NO, no… Ella acaso está… está… —No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta cuando los brazos de Edward estaban a mi alrededor y yo lloraba desconsolada y amargamente, con un dolor profundo.

—No, mi amor, la niña está viva. —Mis ojos picaban y mucho.

— ¿En-entonces qué pasa? ¿Po-por qué es-están así? —Mi suegro no pudo más y las lágrimas también caían por su rostro—. Si no es-está muerta, ¿por qué están así?

Los dos se miraban y no contestaban, yo me estaba encabronando. De mis ojos salían lágrimas, no era tan estúpida como para no saber que algo no andaba nada de bien.

— ¡Con una carajo, díganme qué pasa!

Mi suegro tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente.

—Verás cielo… Melissa n-no…

Se calló, porque las lágrimas podían con él. Volteé a ver a mi Edward y él estaba igual o peor que su padre. En eso entró una enfermera, ella respiraba agitadamente mientras hablaba.

—Doctor Cullen, la niña de la incubadora 1308 está teniendo un ataque de nuevo, no puede respirar y ya no sabemos qué más hacer.

Eso puso en alerta a mi esposo y a mi suegro. De inmediato mi suegro salió corriendo y Edward apretó mi mano fuertemente, mientras más lágrimas y sollozos desgarradores salían de su garganta y todo comenzó a tener sentido… Las palabras de mamá, lo que dijo mi suegro, Edward, las palabras de la enfermera.

Escuchaba como una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, parecía que con cada sollozo envejecía, con cada gemido desgarrador, con cada lágrima de dolor, sentía como aquella mujer se desgarraba por dentro, como si su cuerpo se despedazara, como si su corazón se rompiera en millones de trocitos… esa mujer era yo.

"_Está teniendo un ataque". _Un sonido desgarrador salía desde lo más profundo de mi ser, no podía detenerme.

"_No puede respirar". _Mi alma se rompía, no podía soportarlo, era demasiado.

"_Está teniendo un ataque". _Oscuridad, dulce oscuridad

"_No puede respirar". _Llévame contigo y dime que es un sueño.

"_Está teniendo un ataque". _No, por favor… no.

"_No puede respirar". _No podría con esto, no.

Es lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…

.

.

_**2 años después**_

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti —cantaba la familia a coro a nuestra pequeña Melissa, un ángel que crecía día a día… mi pequeño ángel.

Hoy era uno de los días más felices y tristes de nuestras vidas. Era un día feliz porque se cumplían dos años desde que nuestra pequeña nació después de ocho horas de parto y triste porque mi pequeña seguía en el hospital, con una máscara que no se le podía quitar de la cara. Aún recuerdo cuando, a los pocos días de su nacimiento, le hicieron todo tipo de estudios para ver por qué mi pequeña bebé no podía respirar.

_Flash back_

_Entramos al consultorio del doctor Arana, quien tenía los resultados de las pruebas realizadas después de que mi nena llegara al mundo. Entramos tomados de la mano, mi esposo y yo, a ver qué era lo que tenía._

—_Buenos días, señores, pueden pasar —nos dijo una enfermera que estaba detrás de un moderno escritorio._

_Tocamos la puerta y escuchamos un pase y entramos con el corazón en la boca. El doctor, al vernos, sonrió tristemente y nos indicó que nos sentáramos._

—_Bueno señores, estos estudios demuestran que todo está casi bien con su pequeña, pero hemos encontrado el problema y no les va a gustar nada._

_Al ver nuestra cara siguió:_

—_Primero quiero que me escuchen y después me dicen lo que quieran. —Sonrió amargamente, como si le doliera y empezó a explicar—: Con su pequeña, lo que no está bien son sus pulmones… _

_Empezó a utilizar términos que no entendía, sólo sabía que las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos mientras que Edward escuchaba atentamente y sus ojos ya estaban rojos y acuosos._

—_En palabras que usted, señora, pueda entender mejor, los pulmones no llegaron a desarrollarse de la manera más adecuada, ella tiene y es posible que siempre tenga los pulmones de un feto de cinco meses de gestación, lo siento. __—__Estallé en un llanto horrible pero el doctor siguió hablando—: Señores, esto sonará duro pero su niña empezará a crecer y nunca tendrá una vida normal, siempre tendrá que estar postrada en una cama, todo indica que ella está con todas sus facultades mentales bien, pero… _

_Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar._

—_Hay un medicamento para el desarrollo pulmonar pero al traer el respirador artificial hace más difícil el trabajo. Puede que su hija contraiga enfermedades respiratorias, como la neumonía, y esto empeoraría m__á__s su estado. Si a su hija se le hubiesen desarrollado s__ó__lo un poco más los pulmones todo habría sido un poco más fácil. Yo creo que sería mejor que desconectaran a su bebé, no tiene muchas oportunidades con el medicamento, pero la decisión está en sus manos._

_Dejé de escuchar, esto no me podía estar pasando, no… Interrumpí al doctor de su parloteo y lo miré a los ojos con una tristeza enorme y un coraje grande._

—_Lo siento doctor pero, le haré una pregunta. —Él asintió y esperó, tomé aire y lo solté—: ¿Usted tiene hijos? _

_Él volvió a asentir, no entendía._

—_Bien, entonces póngase en mi lugar un momento… ¿Se atrevería usted a terminar con la vida de su hijo? ¿Lo dejaría morir? ¿Mataría a su propio hijo? —El doctor Arana enmudeció y un sentimiento de pena inundó su cara._

—_Yo s__ó__lo le decía lo que era mejor, pero esa es su decisión._

_Fin del flash back_

Tal y como dijo hace dos años el doctor, mi pequeña Melissa estaba mentalmente bien, hablaba poco, porque el aire se le iba. También caminaba, aunque lo hacía muy poco, sólo hasta donde la cuerda de la máscara alcanzaba.

Muchas veces los doctores le quitaban la máscara para ver cuánto aguantaba sin ella, pero sólo duraba cinco minutos antes de que se empezara a poner morada.

Había veces en la que las enfermeras la veían inquieta y le preguntaban si quería ir a ver hacia la ventada y ella se emocionaba. La desconectaban de la máscara y la llevaban corriendo hacia la ventana, ella se emocionaba tanto por ver el mundo exterior que su corazón comenzaba a trabajar el doble. Las pequeñas visitas a la ventana quedaron canceladas, porque su emoción era tal que le podía dar un ataque a su pequeño corazón. Y yo… yo no podía hacer nada, mi bebé, mi pequeño ángel.

—Bella, amor, ya es hora. —Las lágrimas de toda la familia eran de pura pena.

Esme estaba que no podía con ella, mientras que Carlisle la consolaba y trataba de no desmoronarse. Mi pequeña cuñada era un mar de lágrimas y Jasper también, entre los dos se consolaban. Rosalie estaba tan mal, sus ojos eran tristes, enormemente triste, y unas lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas y Emmett sólo atinaba a darle palabras entrecortadas de consuelo, tratando de detener su propio llanto.

Yo era una magdalena, nadie podía conmigo y Edward estaba igual que yo. Los sollozos podían conmigo y al recordar el rostro de mi otro ángel, mi pequeño Logan, sólo atiné a llorar aun más. Él no iba a presenciar esto, no… Él estaba con mis padres adoptivos, quienes entendieron la situación y se quedarían con él mientras todo esto pasaba. Aún recuerdo su rostro, su pequeño rostro, cuando recibió la noticia

_Flash back_

—_Pequeño Log. —Mi voz se hacía cada vez más pesada y mis ojos picaban._

— _¿Mami qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres llorar? ¿Por qué no me dejan ver a mi hermanita? —Su voz era tan tierna, tan dulce._

—_Mi amor tengo algo que decirte… —Mi voz se cortó, no podía con esto, era demasiado, no podía ver sufrir a mi pequeño._

—_Mami, dímelo —me pidió susurrando y con un toque de preocupación._

—_Pequeño tu… tu hermanita… no está bien, tiene problemas… graves. —Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo lo abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho_

— _¿Qué tiene, mamá? ¿Va a estar bien?_

—_Pequeño, los pulmones de tu hermanita no se desarrollaron bien cuando estuvo dentro de mí._

—_Oh mami, ¿qué le van a hacer? —Lloraba inconsolablemente, mi pobre angelito._

_._

—_Hola pequeñita, yo soy Logan y soy tu hermanito. Yo te voy a querer mucho, te voy a proteger de los niños malos y cuando tengas novio, yo le patearé el trasero si te hace algo, porque tú eres mi hermanita, s__ó__lo mía y no te compartiré… _

_Lágrimas salían de mis ojos. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía hablar tan bonito? Las lágrimas también llenaban los ojos de mi esposo que veía la escena desde una esquina y las mejillas de mi bebé estaban brillosas por las lágrimas y sus pequeños ojitos rojos._

—_Pero para poder cumplir todo lo que te digo, ángel, ocupo que te recuperes, ocupo que respires como yo, como mamá, como papá, como todos. Mira que yo te enseño… Primero tienes que inhalar, que es recoger aire con tu naricita, y después exhalar, eso es que debes sacar el aire. Yo siempre, todos los días, vendré a enseñarte. Te quiero mucho hermanita, mucho._

_._

— _¡No, mamá! No pueden hacer esto —me decía mi pequeño de 10 años—-. No, no pueden, no pueden. —Su voz se fue haciendo un susurro lastimero, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia surcaban su rostro—. Simplemente no pueden, no… Por favor no, ella me lo dijo, ella me quiere, mamá. ¡No pueden!_

—_Hijo, debes aceptarlo, es lo mejor. No creas que para nosotros es fácil, es mi pequeño angelito, es mi hija, como tú eres mi hijo, pequeño, pero no se puede hacer nada._

_Al final lo aceptó, pero no convencido. ¿Quién iba a estarlo?_

_Fin del flash back_

Mi pequeña, antes de que los doctores hicieran su trabajo, me llamó con sus pequeñas manos y yo me acerqué, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible a ella. Ella era muy inteligente a sus dos años, razonaba muchas cosas, como ahora. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y ella habló.

—Mami, no estés tliste… —Paró para tomar aire y mis ojos ya tenían más lágrimas—. Te quelo mucho, mucho.

Eso fue mi detonante, no podía hacerle eso a mi pequeña, no. Carajo… ella era mi ángel, mío, sólo mío. No la tocarían, carajo que no.

—Mi abuelita plometió cuidame, me dijo lo que dijo mi hemanito.

Mis lágrimas eran muchas mientras todos se acercaban a ella y le daban beso tras beso. Nadie podía con esto. ¿Pero quién podría? Sólo un desalmado estúpido. No le podía hacer esto a mi ángel. ¡No, carajo no!

—Señores es momento —dijo el doctor.

—No, no pueden hacer esto. —Mis gritos eran desesperados, desgarradores—. No… es mi ángel, sólo mío… No tienen derecho.

Mi esposo me tomó en brazos, pero yo no me podía alejar de mi pequeña.

—Suéltame, no me toques… suéltame. —Luchaba desesperada—. No lo hagan, ¡NO!

Edward asintió y la intravenosa que le habían puesto a mi ángel fue sacada de su pequeño brazo, lo mismo pasó con su máscara, sabía que tenía menos de cinco minutos con ella, antes de tener que despedirme para siempre… ya no podía hacer nada.

—No bebé, no me dejes, no.

Todos lloraban demasiado, mi pequeña cerraba y abría los ojos, mientras su cara se ponía un poco roja.

—Ma-mami —susurraba mi pequeña—, pa-papi, los que-quelo mucho.

Mi ángel, mi sol.

—Los esperaré con mi abuelita…

Mi luna, mi luz.

—Di-digane a Lo-Log que lo quel-quelo mucho…

No, mi pequeña… ya se le desvanecía la voz, le quedaba muy poco aire. Me aferré a ella, no quería dejarla ir.

—Que yo lo plo-plotegeré. —Empezó a toser y mi mundo se acababa—. Co-como él me plote-plotegería.

Su voz se apagó, todo lo que escuchaba eran sollozos y sólo podía ver la mano de mi pequeño ángel, de mi luz.

— ¡¿Por qué, Dios?! ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? Era sólo una pequeña, una pequeña inocente —gritaba a todo pulmón, hacia el techo, sollozando y mis lágrimas ya inundaban mis mejillas, el piso y la pequeñita mano de mi ángel—. ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí? Hubiera sido menos doloroso, pero tuviste que llevártela a ella, yo ya viví mucho tiempo, mi pequeña apenas empezaba la vida, carajo… Pero no, decidiste quitármela, decidiste llevártela de mi lado. No sé qué hicimos para merecer esto, pero es una mierda, una total y completa mierda.

—Bella, mi amor, mi cielo, ya no podemos hacer nada… Nuestra pequeña ya está en un mejor lugar, está con tus padres, recuerda que ella la cuidaría, recuérdalo.

Mi esposo, mi bastón, él era el muro y yo la pared que se deshacía a cada tic-tac del reloj. Con cada _piiiii_ del maldito aparato que me estaba sacando de quicio, diciéndome que mi pobre angelito ya no estaba con nosotros. Debía ser fuerte, pero no podía, era demasiado doloroso.

—Vamos cariño, tenemos que ser fuertes por Log, tenemos que cuidar de nuestro pequeño, él también nos necesita.

—Lo sé, amor, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Ella era sólo una pequeña bebé, no entiendo por qué nos pasó esto, no lo entiendo.

—No saben cómo lo lamentamos señores, pero tenemos que preparar a la niña —dijo el doctor. Él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos al igual que la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

Nos hicieron retirarnos, pero yo no quería… yo quería estar con nuestra pequeña.

.

.

El velorio fue lo más doloroso. Mi pequeño Logan no se separaba de la caja en donde tenían a nuestra pequeña, pero no permitimos que la viera, preferíamos que se quedara con el recuerdo bonito de su hermanita viva. Mi pequeño lloraba a lágrima viva.

—Hermanita te prometo que si algún día tengo una hija se va a llamar como tú: Melissa. Se va a llamar como mi hermana, porque aunque estés durmiendo para siempre, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, yo nunca te podré olvidar. Te juro que cuando sea grande voy a ser doctor para ayudar a los bebés que nazcan como tú, porque yo te quiero, hermanita, mucho, mucho.

Así, despidiéndose de ella, dio un beso a la caja y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Edward que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

.

.

Pasaron los años y siempre los 17 de agosto llevábamos flores a la tumba de nuestro ángel. Su enfermedad la durmió para siempre, mi pequeño ángel ya descansaba, dormía tranquila.

El día en que nació mi bebé, pero dos años después, en la misma fecha, murió. No teníamos otra alternativa, no fue una decisión que se tomó a la ligera, hubo discusiones y peleas, hasta que entendimos que ella no podría ser feliz, crecería y se nos haría más difícil. Sería más difícil para ella, porque nunca podría salir, nunca podría conocer el mundo.

Toda la familia tuvo que ir con un psicólogo, porque aunque era hija nuestra, toda la familia estaba demasiado afectada. Yo decidí operarme, no quería quedar embarazada de nuevo, tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar lo mismo y todos me entendieron.

A menudo soñaba con ella y con mi madre, ambas jugando y divirtiéndose en un lago, en el agua… Mi pequeña ya no se veía tan pequeña, tenía unos hermosos rizos y los ojos como los de su padre, tenía el mismo carisma que su hermano y ella se veía feliz, siempre me decía: "_los_ _espero_ _aquí_", pero nunca me decía cuando. Y aunque la extrañaba como a nadie, esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, porque nuestro Log aún necesitaba de nosotros, de su familia.

Mi Logan creció y cumplió la promesa que un día le hizo a su hermana: se convirtió en doctor, tal y como su abuelo, pero quiso especializarse en pediatría, así podría atender a los bebés. Era un hombre alto y muy hermoso, igual a su padre.

La vida a veces nos pone pruebas, algunas de ellas más difíciles que otras, en algunas incluso llegamos a la desesperación, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Todo podemos superarlo, con o sin ayuda, pero se debe tener una fuerza de voluntad muy grande, demasiado grande para poder superarlas. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi marido a mi lado, nos apoyamos mutuamente y pudimos salir adelante, siempre tuvimos y seguiremos teniendo a nuestra pequeña en el corazón.

Hay muchos angelitos que mueren cuando nacen, al momento de nacer o tiempo después, sin siquiera tener la culpa de lo que hayan hecho sus padres. Pero siempre nosotros tendremos a un ángel que nos cuida y nos protege y está junto con los demás _ángeles en el cielo_.

.

.

_"La muerte no es nuestra mayor pérdida. Nuestra mayor pérdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros."_

_Cousins, Norman~_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado:) Y muchas gracias Flor, no se que hubiera dicho eso sin ti._  
_

Chicas acepto criticas constructivas y que me digan si les gusto, que no les gusto, en un hermoso y critico review.


End file.
